


Take A Good Swing At Me

by shanjedi



Series: If The Early Light Has It Tonight (or: Trinnic) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Training children as assassins, black-widow style program, child kidnapping, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orson Krennic's childhood.</p><p>If you looked up Orson Krennic in the Imperial Archives, you would find a history of his military exploits, with a small side note that he was the child of two politicians, Arrek and Sei Krennic. </p><p>This was not the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Good Swing At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel/backstory stuff to 'Stranger Rides Swiftly Through The Moonlight'
> 
> Title from Chvrches 'Gun'. 
> 
> I havent written for a while, so I'm probably quite a bit rusty. Please let me know if you've liked it!

If you looked up Orson Krennic in the Imperial Archives, you would find a history of his military exploits, with a small side note that he was the child of two politicians, Arrek and Sei Krennic. 

This was not the truth.

 

Orson Krennic was not born Orson Krennic. He was born Sehrin Darmal - but nobody knew that anymore, not even him. 

He was born on a small Outer Rim planet and taken from his family as a baby to Coruscant. There he was placed in a nursery with a hundred other children.

Over time, that changed. Till there was just one left.

 

At four years old, their schooling began. They spent their days learning etiquette, politics, and military strategy. Other children were playing with toys in pre-school.

At five years old, there were only 20 of them left. The rest had been disposed of. This was when training began. They spent their days learning imperial propaganda and sparring with one another.

At six, there were five of them, and the one that would become Orson Krennic killed someone for the first time.

At seven, he was the only one left. He met the man who would be Emperor and swore his undying loyalty to him, throwing himself into his training.

 

Time passed and Orson Krennic was seemingly the perfect weapon. Calculating and brilliant, he had succeeded past his tutors wildest expectations.

At eighteen, Orson Krennic was released out into the world, an Imperial officer. He was free.

 

By the time Orson Krennic had achieved the rank of Director of Advanced Weapons Research, he had close to no memory of his childhood having been stolen.

In 3 BBY, that would all change. 


End file.
